


can you hear the sound of my heart

by deadheartbeats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadheartbeats/pseuds/deadheartbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has never really been much of a cat person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you hear the sound of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the baekai exchange on livejournal, crossposted from there.

Baekhyun is late to his first day of work. 

 

It’s not the subtle sort of late; one he can brush off with a casual " _I was caught in traffic_ " excuse, but an " _I've obviously overslept and missed my bus and I think there's dried toothpaste still on the corner of my lips_ " kind of late. 

 

He didn't mean for it to happen, really. He supposes that maybe he hasn't fully sunk into the mindset of _employed_ , and that when his eyes opened this morning he fell into his usual routine that vaguely followed the tune of Bruno Mars' _The Lazy Song_. Baekhyun figures that when he eventually does stumble into work, a stern finger shake and a disapproving scowl from his manager will be waiting for him. Instead, he's surprised to see that his manager, a slightly taller man with high cheekbones brandishing a metallic name tag that reads _Jongdae_ , just shrugs. "I was late too, it's okay," he says with a grin, and claps him on the shoulder. "Your uniform is out back. Remember to smile when customers walk in. Well, _if_ they walk in." 

 

Jongdae says the last remark so lightly that Baekhyun wonders if it's a joke, but sure enough, the doors to the Pet Shop doesn't open for hours on end. People walk by, peer inside, kids smearing their faces and sticky fingers against the windows, but no one steps past the threshold.

 

"If I had known this was such a blow off job, I would've slept in a little longer," Baekhyun mumbles, eyes heavy with sleep despite the way the dogs and cats chatter a few doors down. He tucks his head atop his forearms, and breathes out slowly. The stale smell of detergent still sticks to the crisp fabric of his uniform, and it's comforting, another factor that lulls him to a steady unconsciousness. 

 

When he comes to, it's to the sound of the bell chiming noisily, signaling an entry. At first, he doesn't react, but then he remembers Jongdae's words. Baekhyun sits up with a start, rubbing his knuckles against his lashes and croaking out a "hello" while blinking away the darkness. 

 

There's a soft, murmured reply, and footsteps echo off the tiled walls until they stop right in front of Baekhyun. He glances up at the stranger, taking in his tall, lean stature and sharp handsome features, and he doesn't miss the way his heart flutters at the mere sight of him. "I'm here to buy a cat," the man says firmly, voice low and deep. 

 

Baekhyun nods and rubs his eyes once more as he hops off his stool, grabbing the keys to the back door on his way down. "Of course, sir. Right this way," he coughs, trying to clear away the drowsiness in his voice as they walk. The man says nothing more as Baekhyun unlocks the door, and Baekhyun worries his bottom lip back and forth before saying, "so, what kind of cat are you looking for?" 

 

The man hums thoughtfully, tipping his head to the side as Baekhyun lets him in. The animals perk up almost instantly at the sight of new faces, and Baekhyun winces a little at the loud sounds. "A kitten would be nice," he says offhandedly. "Something small, playful." 

 

Baekhyun nods, unabashedly looking the young man up and down where he can't see, and smiles a little smugly as he swings the key ring around his long fingers. "Of course, I'll see what we have," he says, tone polite. The man nods, offering him a half smile that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle charmingly. Baekhyun's heart skips another little beat. 

 

"Do you have a color preference?" Baekhyun asks idly. He moves quickly to fiddle with the cages, peering inside and staring at the delicate kittens. 

 

"Black is fine." 

 

Baekhyun nods even though he knows the other can't see, making a sound of understanding. The kittens mewl at him when he opens the door and sticks his hands inside. Gently, he picks up the tiny animal and cradles him close to his chest. "C'mere, you," he murmurs, stroking the soft head with his fingertip. 

 

When Baekhyun turns around, he doesn't expect to see the young man stooping below the dog cages, lips pulled into a warm smile as he pets a fluffy brown dog to the best of his abilities through the bars. "Cute," he hears the boy murmur, and Baekhyun purses his lips curiously. 

 

"I didn’t have you pegged as a dog person," Baekhyun remarks idly, crouching beside him and smiling at the puppy. He wiggles the fingers of his free hand towards the puppy with a little smile of his own. The dog yelps happily in response. 

 

The man quirks another smile, and shrugs. "Nah, I'm a dog person. It’s my boyfriend who likes cats," he explains, and Baekhyun has to suppress a look of disappointment at the word _boyfriend_. "He's always wanted a cat, you see. And his birthday is today so I thought it'd be a nice surprise." 

 

Baekhyun nods, and holds up the kitten with a hopeful smile. “Well, do you think your boyfriend will like this one?” He asks, and the man laughs softly, tentatively taking the tiny animal into his own palms.

 

The man is quiet for a moment, taking a few seconds to hold the kitten before he speaks. "Yes, I think so," he replies, and nuzzles the kitten's nose with an adorable grin playing up the corners of his lips. 

 

"Great. I'll prep you for all you need.” 

 

Baekhyun gets to his feet with a grin and looks down at the still-seated man. He seems distracted, too preoccupied with scratching the cat's soft ears and murmuring quiet words of, "Hey, kitty. I'm Jongin, your new daddy. Well, one of them, at least." 

 

_Jongin_. Baekhyun thinks the name fits him, is well suited to his kind face and warm voice. It's too bad he's already been claimed. Baekhyun could've appreciated the eye candy. 

 

The check out goes smoothly, and Baekhyun gives him everything he needs, except for the collar ("You can come pick one up after your boyfriend names him, okay?"). Jongin nods and signs his name with a flourish, and in scratchy handwriting Baekhyun reads his full name, "Kim Jongin." 

 

He hopes that Kim Jongin will come back.

-

Kim Jongin _does_ come back to the pet shop, eventually. The day he does has been as quiet as the first time he had dropped by; but this time, Jongin's not alone.

 

There's a man beside him, and their fingers are laced together lazily as they walk. He's tall, much taller than either Baekhyun or even Jongin himself, with a tapered waist, broad shoulders and an even broader smile that looks slightly maniacal around the edges. 

 

When Jongin sees Baekhyun behind the counter, he wiggles the fingers of his free hand in a wave and flashes him a shy smile. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to return it. 

 

"We're here to make a collar for our kitten," the man (Baekhyun assumes he's Jongin's boyfriend) says. His voice is octaves lower than his face suggests, and Baekhyun flinches just a little at the sound of it. Jongin seems fairly amused at the reaction.

 

"Of course!" Baekhyun grins in a way that feels like fraud and pulls out a tub under the counter of leather collars. "Is there a color you'd like?" He asks, making a gesture to the bin. 

 

Jongin's boyfriend sifts through the leather bands, and pulls out a dark green one. "I like this one. How about you, Jongin?" He wiggles the collar in front of Jongin’s nose, and Jongin smiles up at his boyfriend. 

 

"If you like it, I like it," he says easily, and pats his arm delicately. "Can we have this one-" Jongin pauses, eyes squinting at the name tag on Baekhyun's uniform, "Baekhyun?" 

 

_I like the way it sounds on his tongue_ , Baekhyun thinks distantly as he holds out his hand expectantly. Jongin's boyfriend presses the leather strip into his palm and Baekhyun asks, "what's his name?" 

 

"Chen," the boyfriend replies without hesitation. He doesn't take a moment to ask Jongin's opinion, either.

 

Baekhyun hums as he nods, moving to engrave the name into the metal pendant attached to the collar. He checks them out quickly, and offers both boys a white, polite smile as he says, "if you ever have any questions or issues, come back to talk to me, yes?" 

 

Jongin returns his smile and nods, curling his fingers into the fabric of the taller man's sweater. "Will do," he beams. "Thanks again, Baekhyun."

-

It's become a sort of routine for Baekhyun. When the occasional customer comes and goes, he always calls out a, "come back if you need anything or have any questions!" No one had ever taken the advice to heart. Well, no one until Jongin.

 

The first two times Jongin had come into the pet shop, Baekhyun had figured them to be double sides of the same coin. He can only imagine the look of surprise painting his expression when Jongin stepped inside a few weeks later, and returned Baekhyun's drowsy, "hello!" with one of his own. 

 

"You're back," Baekhyun remarks when he registers the sight of Jongin, and feels his heart lurch at the sight of his handsome face. Really, he's unbearably handsome. "Here to get your boyfriend another cat?" 

 

Jongin raises a brow and lets out a little huff of laughter as he comes closer to the front desk. "Afraid not. Chanyeol and I are pretty happy with our one kitty for now, sorry," Jongin says, and hooks his thumbs into the pocket of his jeans (Baekhyun makes note that the man from before is no longer _Jongin's Boyfriend_ , instead _Chanyeol_ ). "I'm here for some advice." 

 

Baekhyun quirks a brow and leans a little closer on his stool. "Advice," he echoes, and Jongin nods his head.

 

"About pet care," he continues, and smiles. "You said to come back if I had questions, right?" At this, his tone is subtly teasing, and Baekhyun returns the smile timidly. 

 

"I did say that, didn't I? So what's your problem," he asks, and rocks back on his chair despite the way the wooden legs wobble under him. 

 

"What kind of cat food do you have?" Jongin asks, resting his elbow on the counter as he leans closer. "Something good quality, that will keep Chen playful and active?"

 

Baekhyun laughs and hops off his stool, adjusting his uniform carefully as he comes to stand beside him. "You're in luck, my friend. We have the finest selection of gourmet cuisine for your kitten. Honestly, it's top notch," he says, tone playfully prestigious as he crooks his fingers at Jongin in a gesture to follow him. 

 

"So it's basically meow mix?" 

 

"Basically."

-

It's the early morning, far earlier than Baekhyun is accustomed too. The sun's light is pale and the dawn air is sticky with morning dew that makes Baekhyun cringe. Lingering sleep weighs down on his lashes as he rubs the backs of his knuckles against them with a childish pout.

 

Why he's up this early in the morning is still somewhat of a mystery even to himself. He figures it has something to do with 80's rerun marathon on _The Hallmark_ channel, which somehow ended up with him downing nearly half a twelve pack of Cola and the apples of his cheeks stinging from the sheer amusement of the corny jokes. His fingers are still shaky from the lack of sleep and the caffeinated sugar high. 

 

"Coffee," Baekhyun mutters suddenly as he treks (rather begrudgingly) up the sidewalk on his way to work. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a miniscule little coffee house. The place is shabby, made of red bricks plastered with cement and outside the door, chalkboard easels display the drink of the week."I deserve a cup of coffee."

 

A tired little smile tilts up the corner of Baekhyun's mouth as he walks with longer strides and a faster pace to the shop. He pushes the door open with his palms and is tempted to call out an instinctive "hello!" at the sound of a bell chiming over head. 

 

The coffee shop is oddly quiet for a business day morning; the few customers already in are just leaving, dumping cardboard cups into the trash bin on their way out and calling soft "thanks!" over their shoulders, and a blender whirls in the background. The interior is composed of cushioned chairs and low wooden tables that crowd around a stage where Baekhyun assumes live music is played from time to time. 

 

Baekhyun walks towards the counter and sees a messy mop of dark brown hair tucked into lean arms, and hears light, steady breathing fill the quiet air. He bites onto his lower lip, uncertain of whether or not to wake up the sleepy teen, but the boy sits up with a start all on his own. 

 

He's awoken with a little gasp that Baekhyun echoes as he backpedals a step. The teenager rubs his own eyes tiredly, blinks once, twice, mumbling something about "bullshit caffeine" and realization sinks in and pulls his lips into a smile when he realizes that the sleepy barista is Kim Jongin. 

 

Baekhyun can't fight the smile as he takes a step closer again, leans a little closer over the glossy marble counters. Before he even realizes he's speaking, the words, "I guess I'm not the only one who sleeps on the job," are hovering between them. 

 

Jongin peeks up at Baekhyun from between his knuckles and gives him a sleepy smile in recognition that makes Baekhyun's gut churn uncomfortably because, _fuck_ , Jongin looks adorable like this. "To be fair," he replies slowly, voice scratchy with under use and deeper than Baekhyun is accustomed to, "my job starts a lot earlier than yours does." 

 

The older man raises a brow and grins, whistling between his teeth. "I suppose that is a fair argument," he agrees reluctantly. Jongin just smiles again. "I didn't have you pegged as much of a coffee guy, you know," he adds, tone teasing. 

 

"I'm not. More of a hot chocolate, creamy frappe kind of guy," he replies easily, and Baekhyun nods with a hum, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jongin heaves another sleepy sigh and taps his fingers against his jaw. "Tell me, what can I get for you today?" He asks, cocking his head to the side and staring at Baekhyun with heavy eyes and a drowsy smirk. 

 

Baekhyun pretends not to feel the back of his neck grow warm as he looks up at the chalkboard menu and squints. "I'd ask you what you'd recommend but you said it yourself, you're not big on coffee. A grande mocha frappe, then?" He says, flashing his pearly whites in a pretty smile.

 

A laugh bubbles out of Jongin's mouth and he nods, standing up straight. "Gotcha. Grande mocha coming right up," he says, and gives Baekhyun a charming little wink before he turns on his heel. 

 

With his back turned, Baekhyun takes advantage of the moment to look Jongin up and down, admire the black uniform fabric against his honey skin, and he smiles smugly to himself. Jongin seems too good to be real, and Baekhyun wasn't particularly in the mood to deny himself the luxury of admiring him. 

 

He comes back to reality when Jongin presses his fingers against the buttons of the blender, and it roars to life with a metallic slicing sound that makes both boys wince. Jongin shoots him an apologetic smile, looking awkward as he bounces on the balls of his feet until the loud noise comes to a stop. "Sorry about that," he murmurs sheepishly. 

 

"It's fine."

 

Jongin smiles at him over his shoulder before he turns back to the coffee, pouring the thick, creamy mixture into a plastic cup and tops it off sloppily with a layer of whipped cream. "Bon appétit," he declares and slides the cup closer to Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun nods his head in thanks, still sporting a grin as he takes the cold cup between his fingers. "Thanks," he says, takes the straw between his teeth and sips. His eyes dart down to his wrist watch and he pouts, muttering a small, "dammit" under his breath. "I've got to go. I'm trying this new thing where I get to work on time," he explains, and steps back. 

 

Jongin nods, fixing his apron idly. "Of course. Thanks for stopping by," he says and licks the corner of his mouth. The older boy is smiling as he turns on his heel to leave, and it only grows wider when Jongin calls, "come back if you need anything!" 

 

Baekhyun thinks Jongin is pretty endearing.

-

The sun is just starting to set when Baekhyun's cell buzzes noisily in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh and disrupting the silence so that he jumps in his seat. He tugs out his phone, glancing down at the sender before a grin pulls up on his lips.

  
**From: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:07 pm**

 

_What time does your shift end?_   


Baekhyun had given Jongin his number after his fifth visit to the shop, when he had asked something about pet shampoos and _which brand would keep Chen's coat the softest and shiniest_? Baekhyun figured maybe he could give him his number to save time. Mostly, he just liked the idea of having Jongin at his fingertips.

 

Once, he found the gall to ask why Jongin was always the one to come in and ask questions when the kitten _technically_ belonged to Chanyeol. Jongin's usually bright smile softened around the edges, and he shrugs. "Chanyeol is too busy for me, let alone a kitten." If Baekhyun's smile falls, too, neither of them say anything.

  
**To: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:10**

 

_Not until six. Why do you ask?_   


Hardly a moment passes before his screen lights up and buzzes again, trembling on his thigh and Baekhyun smiles selfishly.

**From: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:11**

 

_I wanted to come in and buy a new toy. But I don't get off until 7:30 (╥_╥)_

He presses his fingers to his lips to hide his grin and suppress his laughter because _what kind of grown man uses emojis in a normal conversation like this?_

**To: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:15**

 

_My manager will still be here, you know._

 

**From: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:18**

 

_But I wanted to see you. I like you more, anyways_

Baekhyun bites onto his thumbnail and snorts under his breath, the smile on his lips pulling wider until his (now flushed) cheeks are aching under the stress of it. He pretends that Jongin doesn't have a boyfriend and pretends that he's worth enough for someone like Jongin to flirt with.

 

Baekhyun hesitates before he types out a tentative message and clicks send before regret has an opportunity to sink in.

**To: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:21**

 

_I can bring you a toy at work on my way home if you'd like?_

 

**From: ✬ Jongin ✬ at 5:27**

 

_Please do! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_   


He slumps his shoulders with a sigh, tipping his head back to stare at the white ceiling. A part of him thinks that maybe he's being _too nice_ to Jongin. Another part of him thinks maybe it's because of how much he likes to see him smile.

-

When Baekhyun gets to the coffee shop, it's sufficiently more busy than the last time he'd been there. Most of the chairs are full and there's a band on stage, plucking at guitar strings and humming into a microphone as the people chat softly amongst themselves. He sees Jongin behind the counter, mixing some concoctions and calling out orders over the noise. He looks a little tired, lashes heavier and shoulders slumped, which Baekhyun supposes is understandable with the shift he's been working and all the people bustling inside.

 

Baekhyun slides up to the stools and drops down in front of where Jongin works. He has to clear his throat to catch his attention, and Jongin's eyes spark with recognition and something like relief when he sees Baekhyun. 

 

"You're here!" he says, leaning closer on his forearms with a smile. "Can I get you something?" he offers in a friendly tone. 

 

"Just the usual, please," Baekhyun replies, fishing out the plastic bag from his job. "And I got your toy for Chen," he adds, wiggling the bag between his fingers. If anything, Jongin's smile gets brighter as he starts to work more efficiently on Baekhyun's order. 

 

Jongin takes the bag and peeks inside with a smile. "You're the best, Baekhyun," he grins and tucks the bag into his apron pocket and turns back to his blender. "I want to thank you," he adds, lips pulled into a thoughtful purse. "Do you mind staying until my shift is over? We can get something to eat or... something." 

 

Baekhyun grins and nods, and Jongin slides his cup across the counter. "I don't have any plans so I don't see why not," Baekhyun says, but his voice falls a little short. "Your boyfriend won't mind, right?" he asks cautiously, fingering the straw of his coffee tentatively. 

 

Jongin doesn't look up when he says, "He won't mind." 

 

A silence stretches between them like a rubber band, pulled too tight, and Baekhyun breaks it first. "Where do you think you wanna go for dinner? I have very high standards." His words are laced with a playful undertone, but Jongin's smile is noticeably duller than before.

-

Jongin takes Baekhyun to a local bistro, raving about the food and services as he dragged him in with his fingers locked around his slim wrist. The food went above and beyond the expectations Jongin had originally set, and Baekhyun had spent the interim waiting for check sucking on the tips of his fingers to savor the taste.

 

Dinner with Jongin was nothing short of amazing. 

 

Baekhyun found out a lot about Jongin; he's a university student studying to become a ballet teacher at a local studio. He lives off campus in an apartment with Chanyeol, and the coffee shop is just a part time job to pay off college funds. Lately Jongin and Chanyeol have been in a rough spot in their relationship, but Jongin assures Chen and Baekhyun have been keeping him happy and company.

 

Jongin had insisted on walking Baekhyun to his bus stop, sitting beside him on the cold wooden bench as they waited for the tell-tale rumble of the shuttle bus. It's pleasantly quiet between them, both boys sporting similar smiles as they sat side by side with only mere inches between their fingers. 

 

That night, Baekhyun falls asleep with Jongin's smile burning on the back of his eyes.

-

Baekhyun isn't surprised when it starts to rain. The skies had been paved over with a solid gray color, and the animals in the backroom had been in a riot from the instant Baekhyun had set foot inside the shop.

 

So, when heavy raindrops began to pelt the pavement outside, he is less than thrilled. 

 

The rain drags on for hours, leaving the streets and roads more vacant than normal. It's so quiet, more so than usual because Baekhyun hasn't heard a word from Jongin all day. He spends the cloudy hours staring down at his phone screen and tapping his nails in a constant, steady rhythm as he waits for Jongin to send him something, _anything._

 

By the time closing rolls by, the sky is shades darker than usual, and the curtain of rain only adds to the darkness of the night sky. Baekhyun is swinging his umbrella around his fingers as he steps outside the shop, clutching his keyring tightly in his free hand. He locks the door quickly and lifts his dotted umbrella over his head to shield himself from the rain that feels more like bullets than anything else. Baekhyun takes one last glance at his phone, lips pulling into a frown at his lack of a notification before he turns on his heel and starts his way home. 

 

The trek home is relatively quiet, and Baekhyun stares at the ground with every step to watch the way the rain splashes at his feet. He hums a little tune to himself that gets lost in a clap of thunder, and when the follow-up lightning illuminates the street ahead, he's surprised to be met with the sight of Jongin standing there a few paces away. He's entirely soaked from head to toe in rain, clothes and hair glued to him like a second skin. Baekhyun can see he's shuddering against the wind. 

 

"Jongin?" Baekhyun calls in surprise, walking forward quickly to hold his umbrella over him. He has to stand on his tip toes to reach, and up this close he can see budded tears on the tips of his lashes, and Baekhyun's heart drops to his feet. "W-what's wrong?" He asks, voice a nervous whisper. 

 

Jongin's lower lip is trembling, and he mumbles a small, "he broke up with me, kicked me out of the apartment." Baekhyun's jaw drops a little at his words. "And he kept Chen, too."

-

"You have to dry your hair or you're going to get sick," Baekhyun chides playfully, clicking his tongue as he ruffles a cotton towel through Jongin's damp locks. "Silly kid." He hopes Jongin will say something to show he's okay, but he just shrugs half heartedly, toeing the tiled floor of Baekhyun's apartment silently. Baekhyun sighs a little, carding his fingers through Jongin's locks comfortingly. "Its okay to be sad, y'know. Break ups hurt like fuck," he says after a while, and smiles at the little snort Jongin makes.

 

"That's an understatement," he mumbles, leaning back into Baekhyun's fingers as his eyes fall shut with a long breath. 

 

Baekhyun takes selfish advantage of the opportunity to play with Jongin's curls, letting his fingers slip and splay against his temple inconspicuously. It's terrible, but Baekhyun feels an almost _sick_ satisfaction of the fact that Jongin is single. He hates to see him like this, hates that the world is deprived of his precious smile, but the small hope that Jongin could possibly be his one day makes a smile of his own tremble threateningly on his lips. 

 

He's brought back to reality when Jongin begins speaking again. "You know what's the worst part?" His eyes are still closed as he speaks, but Baekhyun would be lying if he says he can't see the way his lashes quiver. "I knew it was coming. I was _ready_ for him to break up with me. Why does it still hurt so much?" He's asking no one, not really, and the laugh he croaks is hollow, broken. "I'm so _stupid_ ," he chokes out, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun is at his side immediately, cupping his wrists and pulling them away from his face. "Don't be so rough on yourself," Baekhyun whispers, thumbing the apples of his cheeks gently. "It's not your fault, okay?" He says softly, moving to catch Jongin's gaze. "You didn't do anything wrong." Jongin sniffles a little, eyes heavy under the weight of his tears as he stares back at Baekhyun. The corners of his lips quiver threateningly, stuttery gasps escaping them and Baekhyun shushes him soothingly. 

 

They sit there like that, listening to the sound of the rain and thunder, and after a moment Baekhyun tips Jongin's chin up and whispers, "can you go back to your apartment tonight?" The mere suggestion makes Jongin's eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly. "Okay. You can stay here tonight. And tomorrow we can go to the apartment while Chanyeol is out and get your things. Is there anyone in town you can stay with more permanently?" 

 

Jongin sniffles again, rubbing his eyes as he thinks it over. "My cousin has an apartment not far from campus," he replies, words shaky, and Baekhyun smiles at him. 

 

"We'll give him a call in the morning, alright? For now let's just go to bed. You've had a long day." The teary boy nods and lets Baekhyun take his hand and pull him to his feet. "My bedroom is this way. You can stay with me."

-

Jongin is only asleep for moments before he turns towards Baekhyun, slinging his long arm across the older man's waist and curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt and dropping his cheek on his bony shoulder.

 

Sleeping next to Jongin reminds Baekhyun of the time he slept next to his nephew when he spent a week at his uncle's for a family reunion; both are clingy, tucking their heads under chins and locking limbs around the person next to them. 

 

Baekhyun is still incredibly disoriented when Jongin starts to nose along his neck and shoulder, breath coming out in warm, shuddery huffs that make Baekhyun squirm uncomfortably. He shifts, doing his best to not wake up the younger boy. 

 

Jongin stirs, just a bit, breath hitching and lashes fluttering as his fingers skim the expanse of Baekhyun's pale tummy and leave goosebumps in their wake. His fingertips are chilled, and Baekhyun can't suppress shuddering under the touch. A part of him is tempted to push the younger boy off him, but when he looks down he sees the shadow of a serene smile on his lips and is overwhelmed with a surge of _affection_ for Jongin.

 

He pretends it doesn't scare him.

-

In the morning, Jongin is groggy, words thick with sleep and the corners of his eyes dragged into a sleepy droop as he drags his fingertips across them. His smiles are softer, words quieter, a paler version of the Kim Jongin Baekhyun has grown accustomed to.

 

Waking up with Jongin is a lot nicer than sleeping with him.

-

"Not that it’s any of my business," Jongdae begins when he comes back from his lunch break. He's holding a bag of something that smells deep fried, and Baekhyun can see grease staining the bottom of the bag. "But why do you look so gloomy?"

 

Baekhyun looks up at him, fingers tapping against his jaw in an idle rhythm. "I do _not_ look gloomy." 

 

"You do, actually," Jongdae corrects him, pulling up a second stool to sit across Baekhyun and opening his bag. He pulls out a carton of fries and starts munching. "Let me guess; is it romance troubles?" He takes one look at the way Baekhyun's face shifts at the word _romance_ , and he breaks out into a winning smile. "I knew it."

 

Jongdae offers a fry to Baekhyun, who shakes his head subtly. His manager shrugs, and pops it into his mouth. "What is it, exactly? Unrequited love?" Baekhyun guesses that his facade twitches once more, because Jongdae snaps his fingers and says, "bingo!" 

 

Baekhyun frowns and runs a hand through his hair with a subtle pout. "It's not so much unrequited love as..." he trails off uncertainly, pout becoming more profound as he slumps into his seat. "I don't know. I don't think it's an infatuation, and _crush_ makes it sound so... elementary." He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. 

 

"Do you think it's love?" Jongdae asks unabashedly, and Baekhyun chokes on air at the suggestion. 

 

"No, no, _no_!" Baekhyun protests immediately, waving his hands. "Definitely not love. Not yet, at least," he says, cheeks and ears a distinct pink at the idea.

 

Jongdae hums, rolling his head on his shoulders thoughtfully. "So it's probably something more similar to a crush. Just get to know them and see if it's worth acting upon it," he suggests, patting his shoulder briskly with a smile. "Don't worry, you're a reasonably handsome guy, this kid'll come around."

 

Baekhyun smiles, just a little, and nods. "Thanks, Jongdae," he says and looks down.

 

Just as Jongdae steps back into the back room, the bell to the front door opens and Baekhyun calls out his usual "hello" without even looking up to see who it is.

 

He's too focused on the mental image of Jongin curled up beside him, and he can't help but hope Jongdae's right.

-

"You're so _cute_!" Jongin gushes as he holds a furry brown puppy up to eye level, nuzzling his nose and laughing when the animal laps at his cheek. "So so cute." He grins up at Baekhyun, who’s slumped against the wall and watching Jongin play with the energetic animals. "Do any of the animals have names or no?" He coos.

 

Baekhyun straightens his posture and smiles, leaning over his shoulder to scratch behind the puppy's ear affectionately. "Most of them don't," he admits. "It’s more fun for the people who come in to name them," he says, voice unconsciously softening as he smiles at the panting pup. 

 

Jongin pouts, just a bit, and presses a little kiss to it’s head. "I wish I could adopt you," he says, sounding childish, "but cousin Joonmyeon doesn't like dogs." He sighs and hugs him close. 

 

Ever since Jongin's break up, he'd been coming around to the pet shop more before and after work. Baekhyun doesn't mind; he likes the company, especially if it's Jongin's. The younger boy seems happier now than that first night, and although Baekhyun can't tell if it's an act, just seeing him smile is comforting enough. 

 

"Do you think you'll get your own apartment anytime soon?" Baekhyun asks after a moment, and Jongin tears his eyes away from the puppy long enough to glance at him. 

 

"I want to, but let's face it; minimum wage isn't going to cover rent," he says and pouts again. Baekhyun has to restrain himself from whining at just how _cute_ he is. 

 

_Cute like a puppy_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself as he watches the younger continue to dote and coddle the puppy. _So cute_. 

 

It’s almost absurd how much Baekhyun has come to like Jongin; what started out as a physical attraction has turned into something far more. Baekhyun still can't pinpoint what the extent of _more_ is, but all he knows is that he struggles to deny the younger of anything. How could he, when Jongin flashes him his smile that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle and makes his breath catch in his throat with laughter. 

 

Baekhyun is snapped out of his thoughts when Jongin smiles at him again and asks, "are you ready to go to dinner? It's almost closing." His voice has dropped back to a mumble, and Baekhyun can't fight his little smile. 

 

Baekhyun nods, watches as Jongin reluctantly tucks the puppy back into his cage and locks it up securely. "I'll see all of you tomorrow," he murmurs, wiggling his fingers at the animals, and he doesn't miss the way Jongin chuckles at his actions. 

 

Jongin holds a hand out to Baekhyun, brandishing his warm smile to him, and Baekhyun knows that his heart is swelling and his head is swimming with more than mere infatuation.

-

"It’s so cold," Baekhyun scowls, wrapping the fabric of his sleeves around his fingertips as he walks side by side with Jongin towards his apartment. "Why do I always forget to bring my gloves?" he asks rhetorically, and Jongin laughs softly.

 

"I can hold your hand, if you want," the younger boy teases, wiggling his fingers invitingly, and Baekhyun has to pretend the red color scaling up the back of his neck and cheeks is from the chilled air and not from embarrassment.

 

He rubs the pinkish tip of his nose shyly, and whispers, "it's okay, we're almost to the apartment, anyways." Jongin hums, curls his fingers against his palm before he drops his hand back to his side. 

 

They lapse into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the way their shoes slap the concrete, and Baekhyun can't help his eyes from occasionally darting up to Jongin's face. From here, he can see the length of his lashes and the rosiness that flecks the apples of his cheeks in the dark. His lips are lifted into an unconscious smile, and just looking at him makes Baekhyun's heart flutter in his chest. 

 

Before he even knows it, they're at his doorstep and Baekhyun hates the way his heart falls when he realizes that the night is coming to an end. He frowns subtly, fishing for his keys in his back pocket. 

 

"Thank you for dinner, tonight," Baekhyun says when he finally manages to jam his key into the lock, twisting the door open enough to peek inside. "I had a lot of fun," he grins, stepping onto the threshold. 

 

Jongin beams at his words, brushing his fingers through his fringe idly. "I did, too. I always have fun with you," he admits, voice soft and a little shy as his teeth sink into his bottom lip. He looks nervous, timid, toeing the ground and lashes fluttering every time he looks back up to Baekhyun. 

 

His words make Baekhyun's heart lurch, eyes widening as he stares at Jongin. Baekhyun isn't even listening any more, instead just watches the way his lips form over the syllables of every word as he speaks. He's so handsome, so endearing, so _lovely_ , and Baekhyun isn't entirely conscious that he's leaning closer until Jongin's breath hitches and pushes his lips against Baekhyun's own. 

 

It's a sad excuse for a first kiss, barely a brush of the nerves before realization sinks into Baekhyun like cold water and he yanks back with a scandalized look on his face. Jongin looks stunned, eyes wide and lips pulled into an ' _o_ ' as he stares at Baekhyun. 

 

"Guh..." Baekhyun staggers backwards into the door, feels the brass knob jam into his back and the impact manages to knock some sense into him. "Good night!" He practically shouts, fingers trembling as he flings himself into his apartment and locks the door. 

 

A moment of silence passes, then another, and then Jongin is knocking his knuckles against the door, calling Baekhyun's name, but Baekhyun is too busy wallowing in embarrassment and misery to reply.

-

"I haven't seen Mister Barista around in a while," Jongdae remarks a few days later, adjusting the straps of his apron with a little smirk. "Where has he been? He was nice eye candy," he adds, pouting mockingly.

 

Baekhyun frowns at the mention of Jongin, letting out a huff of air as he slumps until his cheek is squished against the table top. "Can we not talk about him?" He asks, voice muddled. 

 

"Why? Did something happen?" The pitch of Jongdae's voice rises eagerly at the idea of drama. "Do tell." 

 

It's been days since he's last seen Jongin; the measures he'd taken to avoid the younger have been painstaking, between rerouting his way to the pet shop and coming in at a time when he knows Jongin will be too busy to catch him off guard. A part of him thinks that avoiding Jongin is childish. The other part of him doesn't think he can stomach the humiliation of seeing him again. 

 

Baekhyun glances up at Jongdae before he sits up on his elbows, frown becoming more prominent. "I fucked up," he says simply, resting his hand on his palm, “and now I am avoiding him.”

 

Jongdae wrinkles his nose. “Isn’t that a little… childish?” He asks, leaning across the counter to stare at Baekhyun more closely.

 

The older boy frowns, and presses his nails into his cheek. "Well, I just figured if he wanted to see me he'd come find me on his own," he reasons and sighs. 

 

"I suppose that's true, but maybe he's taking you avoiding him as a sign that _you_ don't want to talk," Jongdae says logically. And as much as Baekhyun hates to admit it, he's right. 

 

"It's not that I don't want to talk so much as that I'm _afraid_ to talk. I didn't mean to kiss him so suddenly... he's just so cute..." Baekhyun sighs offhandedly and slumps again. 

 

Jongdae watches him for a moment before he shrugs. "Well, one of you is gonna have to man up," he says, nudging Baekhyun's shoulder. "Otherwise you're both going to be stuck in friendship limbo." 

 

Baekhyun really does hate it when Jongdae is right.

-

"I'm so tired," Baekhyun mumbles, locking up the pet shop tightly before he takes a step back with a sigh. "Why doesn't Jongdae ever take the night shift? Asshole," he adds to himself, grumbling under his breath and rubbing his lashes tiredly before he turns to start towards home. He barely manages to take one step before he makes direct contact with a solid, warm body, and he gasps, "shit, I'm sorry."

 

The person in front of him reaches forward to grip his waist and steady him, fingers pressing firmly into the skin of Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun's own fingers are still rubbing at his heavy eyelids, and before he can look up he hears, "you should be. You've really hurt my feelings, avoiding me the way you have been." 

 

Baekhyun's heart falls to his feet when the voice registers, head snapping up to see Jongin glancing down at him. It feels like it's been years rather than days since he's last seen the younger boy, and Baekhyun's tongue feels like cotton balls in his mouth as he struggles to find words. The most he can manage is a shaky "Jongin, I-" before his breath falls short. 

 

Jongin slowly pulls his hands back from the shorter boy, and gives him a half smile. "You owe me an explanation," he tells him, voice a lot calmer than Baekhyun would've anticipated. 

 

He watches Baekhyun closely, expectantly, and Baekhyun struggles to find the right words. "It was just... it was late and I was tired and you were there and you make my heart do _things_ and-" he rambles, and Jongin raises a brow, waving his hand in a short motion to silence him. 

 

"I don't need an explanation on why you kissed me," he says, and takes a step closer to Baekhyun's flustered form. 

 

"You don't?" His voice is a shy stutter, gaze falling to the pavement as Jongin draws near.

 

Jongin shakes his head, humming slightly to himself until he's toe to toe with Baekhyun. "Why did you run away and avoid me?" He asks, tone patient. 

 

Baekhyun feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest, and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him while so he wouldn't have to face Jongin. But, that won’t happen, and it’s time to face the music. "Because it was a mistake," he whispers finally, words loud as they hang in the night air. 

 

To his surprise, Jongin seems disappointed at his response. "A mistake?" he echoes, running a flustered hand through his hair. For the first time, Jongin seems disheveled, uncertain, and Baekhyun's head feels cloudy with confusion. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

 

Something like guilt coils into Baekhyun's stomach and he blurts, "it was a mistake because I didn't want to ruin our friendship over the fact that I like you and couldn't control my hormones!" 

 

Jongin glances up at him, and a shadow of a smile crosses his lips. "You like me?" He echoes, quirking a brow and Baekhyun can feel himself paling. “But," he begins again, and the older boy glances up at Jongin curiously. They're toe to toe now, and the smile on Jongin's lips looks much softer than before. "What would you say if I told you that I wanted you to kiss me again, and again?" Baekhyun can only imagine the expression he makes, because Jongin starts to laugh, slipping a finger under his chin and tilting his gaze up. "I like you too, Byun Baekhyun," Jongin whispers the words like they're a secret, and Baekhyun barely has time to smile before Jongin has their lips locked into a perfect, proper kiss.

-

“I’m sorry I’m late,” is the first thing Jongin says when he meets Baekhyun at the park. He's dressed in a thick sweater, lips pulled into an apologetic smile. "I got a little caught up because some crazy lady had a huge order and I kept messing up because I was distracted thinking about you,” he concludes with a flustered look, and Baekhyun’s stomach flops in adoration.

 

He gets on his tiptoes and gathers the collar of Jongin’s sweater between his fingers and tugs him down just enough to plant a small kiss on his lips.“It's okay, Jongin,” he mouths against them. They're warm, and taste vaguely of hot chocolate, and he can’t fight off a smile of his own. 

 

When he pulls back, Jongin reaches down and locks their fingers together. “Ready to begin our date?” He asks with a small wiggle of his brows, dragging his thumb across Baekhyun’s knuckles in an idle way that makes the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers tingle. 

 

They start to walk aimlessly along the gravel trail winding along the park, nudging pebbles with their toes and exchanging soft words and even softer smiles. Dates with Jongin are much better than Baekhyun could’ve imagined; it’s nice the way Jongin leans down to peck the corner of Baekhyun's lips and what’s even nicer are the conversations they have. "Where do you want to set up lunch?" Baekhyun asks, wiggling his fast food bag with a smile. "It’s your turn to pick." 

 

Jongin hums in thought, and juts his chin towards a shaded bench along the trail. "Is over there okay?" He suggests, but he's already dragging Baekhyun forward towards the seat with a grin. “What did you bring to eat today?” He asks, glancing at the bag in Baekhyun’s free hand. 

 

Baekhyun wiggles the bag between his fingers. "I got us some sandwiches and chips," he replies, subtly tightening his grip on Jongin's hand. "I hope that's okay," he adds, smile turning a bit shy, but Jongin doesn't seem to mind. When they reach the bench, Jongin slumps down with an over dramatic sigh, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, brushing his knuckles to his jaw in a playful punch. "You're a dork." 

 

Jongin just smiles in reply, reaching for the warm bag in Baekhyun's lap and sifting through the contents with a hum. "Looks good," he grins, handing a sandwich to the older boy. "Next time, I'll buy, okay?" He offers, but Baekhyun is so preoccupied with his sandwich he doesn't seem to hear. Jongin doesn't really mind; he finds it kind of cute. 

 

It falls quiet again, not that either of them are complaining. It's nice to sit and eat, pressed comfortably shoulder to shoulder and watch people pass and leaves fall. Baekhyun likes it, and judging by the hint of a smile on Jongin's lips, he does, too.

-

"Hey, Baekhyun," Jongin says, arms outstretched in front of him as he walks forward uncertainly. "Do you mind telling me where we're going, exactly?"

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, standing on his tiptoes to keep his fingers pressed firmly against Jongin's lashes. "That ruins the whole meaning of _surprise_ , silly," he tsks, grinning brightly. "Now, stop talking." 

 

Jongin pouts. "You're mean." 

 

"You love that about me." 

 

"... Fair enough." Baekhyun only grins wider at that, and continues to lead his boyfriend further along the sidewalk.

 

It's their one year anniversary; months and months have passed since their first kiss and the day they met, and Baekhyun has cherished every single one of them, even the bad ones. Jongin is everything he wanted and more, and his heart twinges at the idea of being hand in hand with him, forever. 

 

"Okay, okay," Baekhyun says suddenly, bouncing in excitement on his heels. "I have to open the door, so don't you dare open your eyes," he warns seriously, but amusement weighs his tone as he slowly peels his hands back. 

 

Jongin huffs out his cheeks, eyes firmly shut as Baekhyun opens the apartment door eagerly. "This better be one hell of a surprise," he says teasingly, tapping the toe of his sneakers against the cement hallway floor. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and snickers. 

 

He turns back around and grabs one of Jongin's hands, pulling him into the apartment and into the middle of the living room. "It will be. Okay, now, I need you to sit down," he commands, pushing down on Jongin's broad shoulders until the younger boy is sitting on his knees. He can see his lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and he grins. "Stay here and if I see you open your eyes even a little, you're dead meat."

 

"What a man I got," Jongin mocks, but he keeps his eyes closed as Baekhyun slinks backwards into the bedroom. 

 

Hastily, Baekhyun steps inside and closes the door behind him lightly. In the corner of the room sits a dog cage where a small, furry brown puppy lays. Quickly, he crouches down to fiddle with the latch and carefully picks up the animal, holding him securely to his chest. "Hi there," he mumbles, steadily pushing himself to his feet. "Jongin is gonna love you." With a smile, he slips back into the living room, and sees Jongin perk up when his footsteps echo on the hardwood floor. 

 

"Do you have my present now," Jongin whines teasingly, sounding like a little kid and Baekhyun can't suppress his grin as he comes closer and closer. 

 

He holds out the pup to Jongin, a few inches from the boy and murmurs, "okay, open your eyes."

 

Tentatively Jongin cracks one eye open, then the other, and his jaw goes slack as Baekhyun all but shoves the small dog to his cheek and lets him lap happily at the skin there. "Happy anniversary!" He announces pridefully.

 

Jongin's face splits into a huge grin, cradling the dog close and cooing at it adoringly. "You're so _cute_!" He gasps and nuzzles his nose into it’s fur as Baekhyun sinks down to his knees beside him. 

 

"And he's all yours," Baekhyun adds, scratching gently behind the dog's ears and chuckling softly at the way he pants in response. "I know you said your cousin won't let you have a pet, so I was thinking maybe he could stay here. Give you a reason to stop by more often," he says, teasing just a bit. 

 

The smile playing up on Jongin's lips softens subtly, and he pulls Baekhyun close by the back of his neck to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you so much, Baekhyun, I love him," he promises, tone dripping with sincerity. "I can't believe you did this for me." 

 

Baekhyun shrugs, dropping his head on Jongin's shoulder comfortably and petting the puppy's fur gently. "Well, you've always been more of a dog person."


End file.
